


Byrdie's Angel

by antigone2071



Series: Damaged People [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl meets a damaged girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for implied rape.  
> Takes place the end of season 4.

They found her shortly after it all started. They were bad men, although they claimed otherwise. They chained her and drug her around with them. At first she fought, fought with everything her tiny body had. But it's difficult for a 5'2" 100 pound girl to fight off several strong, large men. So she checked out. Went into her head and just let them drag her around and do what they wanted. After all, they did feed her and protect her from the living corpses.

There were always members coming and leaving. Byrdie never really kept track of them anymore. She hardly even noticed when they picked up the newest by some railroad tracks. 

The general group consensus had become to take turns having her with them. So she wasn't really surprised when Joe sat her down next to the new guy one night and said she was his for 24 hours. She braced herself for a rough night, that's how it always was the first time a new member got her. So she was surprised when he just laid back and said  
"Ain't gon hurt ya, girl. Git some rest."  
Byrdie tentatively laid down next to him and closed her eyes. She was pleasantly shocked when 24 hours later the man actually hadn't touched her. 

And that's how it went. For the next several weeks every time it was his turn, he wouldn't lay a finger on her. She actually began to sleep soundly for the first time in forever when she spent the night with him. 

She was his again tonight. And excited to get some sleep. She was just barely overhearing Joe say they were close to the man they were after. She didn't care, just wanted the peaceful rest which came with sleeping next to this newest member. He stretched next to her and closed his eyes. She laid down and opened her mouth to speak for the first time in months.  
"I'm Byrdie" she whispered. Her voice harsh from disuse.  
He was quiet for sometime. When he finally spoke to her it was barely more than a grunt. Just one word "Daryl" he'd said.

The next night Joe sat her down, tied her to a tree and told her to shut up. They were gonna take care of something and be back for her. As the moonlight gave way to daybreak she figured it was over. She'd die tied to this tree. But then he showed up. He silently cut her loose and pulled her to her feet. She followed him out to the road. She looked around and saw Joe and the others dead. There was a blank looking man, his face covered in blood. A kid in a sheriff's hat. A woman with a sword. He turned back to her.  
"Found my family." He said. Picking up the chain around her wrists he said "We'll figure out how to get these off."  
As she watched him walk over to the others she thought maybe the design on his back wasn't just a pattern. Maybe he really was an Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Byrdie stood at the edge of the woods and watched. The kid and the woman climbed into the back of the old truck and Daryl walked up to the blank looking man. He handed him a rag and sat down next to him. They spoke to each other for a few minutes while she watched. 

Daryl looked up at her and motioned for her to come over. She didn't trust these new people. She wasn't even sure she trusted Daryl, but he had been good to her. He called these people family and said they would take the chain off. She slowly stepped out of the woods and the man noticed her for the first time. She froze as he fixed his hardened gaze on her, but Daryl motioned again  
"C'mon" he said, encouraging her to walk over.  
Daryl said something quietly to the man whose gaze now softened as she made her way over. 

She sat down next to Daryl and placed her hands in her lap. As if he had just noticed the chain the man reached for her hands making her jump and yelp. Daryl grabbed her pulling her into him while shushing her and she felt herself instinctively bury her face in his shoulder. She started crying. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since resigning to her fate and checking out. Daryl began rubbing her back, letting her get it all out.  
"It's alright, Byrd. Ain't no one gon hurt ya no more" he said. 

************************************************************

Daryl told her the man's name was Rick, the kid Carl, and the woman was Michonne. They were headed toward a place called Terminus, it was supposed to be a sanctuary. Byrdie wasn't sure she believed that, but maybe they would have something to get the chain off. She still didn't trust Rick, and Daryl only tentatively, but she was still chained and would need their help if she was going to survive so she followed them.

The group stayed on the railroad tracks for a couple days before coming to a weathered wooden sign buried in the leaves. Rick uncovered it with his foot as Daryl walked up next to him.  
"Gettin' close. Be there soon." He said staring down the tracks  
"We'll go thru the woods. Keep an eye out." Rick said.  
Daryl waited for the others to head into the tree line and then walked up to Byrdie.  
"Stay close ta me." He said as he walked into the woods.  
She nodded and trailed behind him as they all made their way through the trees, eventually coming upon a chain link fence. 

The four of them walked up to the fence staring through it at the brick building beyond. Byrdie hung back a ways watching and listening. Rick looked back toward the group after a minute.  
"Everyone spread out. Watch 'em for while."  
Michonne and Carl went to the right. Daryl went left and Byrdie followed him.  
They walked for a good bit before she spoke.  
"Is he your leader?" She asked.  
Daryl paused but didn't look back.  
"Don' know. He's ma brother. Just trust 'im" 

After they finished checking out the place the four decided they would all go in the back instead of the front. Daryl and Michonne helped Byrdie get over the fence. Daryl commented again about promising to get the chain off as they all made their way inside a large warehouse. Rick got the attention of the inhabitants and started up a conversation with one of them. Byrdie hid behind Daryl while the four put their weapons on the floor and got patted down. The one checking out Daryl noticed her.  
"You got any weapons, girly?" He asked  
She shook her head no and held up her chained hands to show she wasn't a threat.  
"What's with this?" The man asked as he grabbed the chain and pulled her out in front of Daryl.  
"Why's she chained?" Asked the first guy Rick was talking to.  
"'S long story." Daryl said. "Can you get 'em off?" He asked.  
"Sure." Said the first guy.  
He walked away and came back with some pretty big bolt cutters. Once the chain was gone Byrdie rubbed her wrists. They felt like feathers after having been shackled for so long. She didn't want to be, but part of her was stunned Daryl had kept his promise. She turned around and walked back to Daryl as the first guy said something about a welcome wagon.  
"Thank you." She whispered to him as they followed the man out of the warehouse. A small smile starting on her lips.

************************************************************

They were standing out in front of the warehouse and Byrdie could smell food cooking. There were plants growing fruits and vegetables. And people. Happy people. She began to think maybe this really was a sanctuary. She vaguely heard Rick asking about a watch and then Daryl was putting her behind him and raising his crossbow. She looked around and everyone had their guns out. Rick was yelling about riot gear and a poncho and where were his people. In the next instant bullets were flying. Daryl grabbed her hand and they all ran. 

Eventually they were corned. Surrounded. The man from earlier was yelling at them from a rooftop to put their weapons down.  
"Line up at the gate." He said. "Ringleader, Archer, Samurai, Girl. In that order."  
They all walked over one by one and lined up. The man ordered Rick open the door and they all go in. He yelled back about his son. "Go on kid" the man said. They filed in the car one at a time. Once they were all in someone slammed the door shut and locked it. Byrdie once again found herself seeking comfort from Daryl.  
He wrapped his arms around her again as she began to shake. She knew a sanctuary was too good to be true. There was no goodness in this world anymore. Daryl assured her the others in the car were the rest of 'his family' and they would get out of here. She listened, but it was hard to believe. She had known only pain for so long.  
"I'll protect you, Byrd." Daryl whispered into her hair as he held her. And she thought for a second time he must be her Angel.


End file.
